


Sacrifice

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt!Jim, Jim is to be sacrificed to a god, Jim sacrifices himself to save his crew, Jim saves himself, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always seems to be the favorite pick to be a sacrifice for some god, this time is no difference, other than the fact the natives are ripping off Pocahontas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Sometimes Jim cursed his good looks, it wasn’t very offing but when he did there was always a good reason. Like right now, his blonde hair blue eyes and golden complexion right away drew the natives of this planet to him like a moth to a flame. They were treating him like royalty; he had been enjoying it until he found out why. It happened when the landing party was trying to leave (the party was Kirk, Spock, Uhura and Chekov). Up until this point the natives had been using rusty English to communicate with the group, but when they announced they were leaving the natives flew into action shouting out in their native tongue that sounded familiar to Kirk but he couldn’t place it at that moment. The native’s closest to Kirk suddenly were looping rope around his neck and arms.

“Whoa, whoa!” Jim exclaimed.

“Captain!” Spock using his Vulcan strength tried to get to his captain but around 10 of the largest natives there pretty much tackled him to the ground and the landing party was soon in the same way Kirk was. They were behind held back as Kirk was being forced forward to their ruler who only minutes earlier they were having peace talks with. The ruler reached down and stroked Kirk’s face taking in his blue eyes and blonde hair; he nodded curtly at his guards who yanked Jim to his feet roughly.

“He will be the ideal sacrifice. Prepare him for the ceremony.” The ruler turned his back to Kirk and the other Starfleet members.

“Whoa, sacrifice?? Ceremony!” Jim protested fighting against his bounds and his captures. “WAIT! What about my crew?” He asked almost desperately, the ruler paused and looked back at Kirk.

“A deal, if you be our sacrifice willingly tonight, then I give you my word that your crew and your flying machine orbiting above our planet will be free to go.” The ruler said slowly with a heavy accent making the words hard to understand. These words started a new round of struggling from the landing party.

“No deal, I want them to be beamed back up to our ship now or else I’ll find a way to kill myself before your little ceremony tonight. I’m resourceful and I can do it.” Jim said deadly, leveling the ruler with his blue eyes. 

“Deal. Only they are allowed to ‘beam up’.” The ruler growled.

“Thank you, alright big fella.” Jim turned to one of the guards holding him. “Since I doubt you are going to untie me this is what I need you to do. There is a small metal thing on my right hip, unhook it and flip it open and I’ll do the rest.” The guard after getting a nod from the ruler did as Jim instructed.

“Hey Scotty you there?” Jim spoke into the communicator. 

“Yup I’m here laddie. What can old scotty do for ya?” Scotty’s voice cackled over the small device and some of the natives murmured uneasily. 

“I need you to beam up Spock, Uhura and Chekov right now.” Jim said his voice steady.

“What about you Captain?” Scotty asked confused.

“I have to stay behind to finish some boring business stuff with the ruler of this planet, nothing else for them to do so I am sending them back early.” Jim lied and Uhura tried to shout something but the guard holding her covered her mouth so it came out muffled.

“Alrighty then, com me again when you are ready to come back.” Scotty said and the beams of light started to wrap around the other three.

“Thanks Scotty. Kirk out.” Jim swallowed and the guard snapped the device shut before handing it to the ruler.

“Take care of my ship…Captain Spock.” Jim forced a smile at the trio who were almost gone.

“JIM!” Then they were gone.

“Thank you for allowing my crew to leave here, now I will do whatever you want.” Jim lowered his head and the ruler hummed in approval before Jim was clubbed over the head and he dropped into darkness.

Pain radiating from his arms was what Jim Kirk first felt when he slowly woke up. He blinked sleepily as he took in his surroundings quickly. He was in a hut like ones the native’s of North America way back when used to live in, dirt floor where he was kneeling and wooden stakes to hold up the colorful fabric, everything like the native American’s. He knew he should have paid more attention in history but Bones was in that course so he didn’t really want to pay attention to the past when he could bug his best friend in the present. He shook his arms, but found they barely inched so he tilted his head back then swore as his head came in contact with a wooden surface. He craned his head around and looked up to see his wrists were bound to a large wooden beam running vertical above his head being held up by a large beam that was behind his back, stabbing into the ground. So he was crucified, oh wonderful. He closed his eyes and focused on listening to see if he could pick up on anything, maybe remember what language the natives were using. A few natives passed outside the tent taking.

“Do you think the man will be a good sacrifice to our god Lord Ama?” One of the men spoke and it hit Jim. French! They were speaking French! Good thing Jim had been bored that one bus trip and decided to learn it… So the god Ama as the one he was being sacrificed to?

“Yes, that man is the ideal form that Ama has been described to take, sacrificing one to him will please him.” The other native replied as they move out of hearing. Hm so Jim was the ideal form for their god? Hmm a plan was starting to form in Jim’s mind, but if he were to be rescued before then well that would be better. The tent’s opening rustled and Jim opened his eyes hoping to see Spock or Bones or anyone but he saw the ruler flanked by more guards and his stomach dropped a bit.

“It is time for the ceremony.” The ruler said gravely before leaving the tent once more. The guards untied Jim from the beams before tying his hands in front of his body and added the rope around his neck again. Jim’s whole body was stiff and he almost pitched forward as he took a step on his still asleep legs, but he didn’t face plant and was instead pushed forward. He glanced around hoping to see someone he knew, but he didn’t see any one. Looks like he would have to act the best he could and get out of this himself, no problem. James T. Kirk was a survivor and he would sure as hell survive this Pocahontas style ceremony. For the 1st time since he woke up Jim noticed what he was wearing, or lack there of. His command uniform was gone and he didn’t have a shirt on, showing his 6 pack and scars off to the whole planet. On his legs was loose white fabric with a gold sash tied around his waist, he felt very exposed but he didn’t have time to dwell on that feeling. They had arrived to the altar. 

It was on the top of a hill under the sun that had risen to the center of the sky, it was a simple golden altar, nothing too special about it. Other than the fact that Jim was now currently being pushed onto his back, having his wrists and ankle’s chained down to the floor of the altar. The sun was mercilessly beating down on him and sweat broke on his brow as the natives who were all below the altar starting to mumbled and chant as the sun was getting hotter and hotter and his body felt like it was being melted. Jim lifted his head and looked down at the metal on his ankles was slowly heating up making it weaker. Jim grinned and jerked his left leg, it broke free, and he repeated the motions until all his limbs were free but he made it look like he was still trapped. He waited a few more moments before letting a roar emit from his mouth as he pulled himself up, making it appear that he was on strings like a puppet. The native’s fell silent right away and stared up at Jim wide eyed ad he turned his piercing glare at them.

“What has given you the right to sacrifice my most important vassal?” Jim boomed and the ruler stood up confused.

“My lord Ama?” He asked quaking slightly.

“It is I, AMA! Now answer the question!” Jim boomed once again and the natives gasped and started to bow repeatedly.

“We did not know my lord, we just wanted to appease you.” The ruler amended and Jim narrowed his eyes as he studied them, like he was trying to decide what to do with them.

“I shall forgive this transgression if you let my vassal go.” Jim boomed, crossing his arms gracefully.

“Yes, yes my lord Ama, anything.” The ruler bowed hastily.

“Then, the device you have stolen from my vassal, return it at once or face my wrath!” Jim spread his arms to the side; the sun having moved slightly showered him in a golden glow making him look godlier. The ruler mutely moved up some steps and laid his communicator at Jim’s feet. Jim nodded regally before scooping it up and sent a silent signal to Scotty to beam him up. “You’re cooperation is noted, I lord Ama thank you.” Jim bowed as his body was wrapped with light and he suddenly found himself back on the transporter pad on the Enterprise where he collapsed breathing heavily. 

“Nice timing Scotty!” Jim gave the Scotsman a thumb up as Bones ran into the room, lifting his best friend off the pad as it whirred to life and Spock, Uhura and Chekov appeared and they rushed to Jim and started to bombard him with questions.

“I’ll explain in time, but the short story is I fool them into thinking I was being controlled by the god they wanted to sacrifice me to, now I think I’m sunburned and I’m tried so can the debriefing wait?” Jim asked leaning against Bones who was running a tricorder over him with one hand.

“Alright Captain.” Spock nodded.

“Never do that again Keptain.” Chekov breathed out hand on his chest and Uhura nodded agreeing.

“I had to get you guys to safety, now Doctor let’s get this burn of mine treated yeah?” Jim smiled at Bones.

“You’re going to be the death of me kid.” Bones groaned as they limped out of the transporter room. 

“I know, but why go quietly?” He said with a cheeky smile.


End file.
